Falling In Love Again
by PrincessAnastasiaBelikov
Summary: Bella met Emmett when she was 15. They fell in love and on her last night there they confessed their love to each other. But they have not spoken to each other since that night. Two years later and do they still love each other? This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED ANY OF MY STORIES IN A WHILE! I AM SO SORRY AND I WILL DO THAT SOON. BUT HERE IS A NEW STORY AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>I had just moved back home to Forks, Washington to live with my Dad. I would get to see my friends Alice and Rose from my childhood. I could not wait! Alice told me she was dating Rose's twin brother, Jasper, now and Rose was dating Edward, Alice's older brother.<p>

My plane had landed and I was walking to the baggage claim. I grabbed my bags and looked around for my dad.

"Daddy!" I yelled when I saw him. He turned and I dropped my stuff and ran to him. I jumped into his arms and he held me close.

"Bella, I missed you, babygirl," he said into my hair.

"I missed you too Daddy," I am a total Daddy's girl, which was why I hated that the judge ruled for me to live with my mom. The reason? I was only a few months old and he thought I was wrong to separated mother and child.

"Let's grab your stuff and head out. Everyone is waiting for you," he told me. We went and got my stuff and headed out to the police cruiser. We talked about everything as we drove to Forks.

"How is gymnastics?" he asked me.

"Gymnastics is good, Daddy. Do they have a team here?" I asked. I had been doing gymnastics since I was five. I am currently being recruited for the USA team for the upcoming Olympics.

"No sweetie, sorry. But you should do cheerleading with Rose and Alice. That way you can still practice!" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah maybe," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Do you remember Alice's cousin, Emmett McCarthy?"

"Yeah. What about him?" I remember Emmett. I remember Emmett very well.

"His parents died in a car crash a few days ago. He has moved in with Carlisle and Esme."

"Oh." I wonder if he remembers what happened two years ago.

"Be nice to them Bella, They are struggling."

"I know Dad."

The rest of the ride was in silence. We listened to music and I watched the trees go by remembering that day two years ago with Emmett McCarthy.

We got to the house and I brought my stuff into my room. I looked around in shock realizing that my room had been redecorated. Instead of the light pink and white color scheme, it was a bright blue and bright green color scheme.

"Dad, what happened to my room?" I yelled down the stairs.

"Esme redecorated it for you. Do you not like it? She can do it again?"

"No! I like it! It's just that well there is a new mac and iPod touch in their too."

"Those are welcome home presents from the Whitlock's. And I have a present for you also."

"Wow! None of you guys needed to do this," I was shocked.

"We wanted to Bella! And if you look in the front pocket of your school bag there should be an iPhone 4S," Dad said, "I ordered a pizza for us, and Esme is brining all of your favorites."

"All of my favorites?" I asked as I looked through my new iPhone with all my friends' numbers in it and a message from Rose and Alice in the notes section.

"All of your favorite dinners. The Whitlock's are bringing all of your favorite desserts."

"That is a lot of food Dad. Who is all coming over?"

"Everyone and they are each bringing more food," Dad said with a chuckle.

"What are Jake and Billy bringing because they cannot cook?"

"They are bringing your favorite Chinese take out."

"Okay good! At first I thought I would have to eat something that is slightly edible."

"Wow, that would be an interesting day." There was a knock on the door. "No one is supposed to here until seven." Dad went to the door to answer it. I heard muffled voices and then footsteps going toward the kitchen.

"Bella! Come down please," Dad yelled.

I walked down the steps and went into the kitchen. What I saw made me want to either run towards the man or runaway and never look back.

"Bella," he whispered, he cleared his throat, "Wow, you have not really changed."

"Its been awhile hasn't it? You look good, Emmett," I said smiling. Just seeing him brought back a lot of memories.

"Are you still doing gymnastics?" I could tell he wanted to ask something else but with Dad here he could not ask what he wanted to.

"Yeah. Are you still doing football?" I asked him. When he was visiting two years ago at the same time I was he offered me his lettermen jacket and it was currently hanging in my closet upstairs.

"Yeah. Forks High is letting me join and keep my Capitan spot like I had at my old school."

"That's great! I bet you are a really great Capitan!"

"Thanks Bella. What have you been doing these past few years?"

"A lot of gymnastics," I said smiling, "and just school. I really have not been doing much. What about you?"

"Yeah, same here. Well I learned how to play the guitar," he said with a shrug.

"You learned to play the guitar?" I asked in amazement.

"Yeah, Edward taught me. I always wanted to learn how to play."

"So, Emmett, what brings you here?" Dad asked him.

"Well, Charlie, I was wondering if I could steal Bella away, if that is all right with you?"

"Yeah just make sure she is back by seven," Daddy said.

I was super surprised that he would let me go off with Emmett so easily. Normally he is so overprotective.

"Bella, what do you say?" Emmett asked me eagerly.

"Umm yeah, sure let me get my jacket and my cell." I went to my room and grabbed my jacket and new cell phone. I was surprised Emmett wanted to hangout. I walked quickly down the steps to meet Emmett.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yuppers," I smiled at him "Bye Daddy!"

"Bye Sweetie!"

Emmett and I walked to his jeep in silence. Emmett helped me into the jeep and then he got in and we were off.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

HEY GUYS! I KNOW ITS ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE :(

I AM WAITING FOR MY STORIES TO GET BACK FROM MY BETA THEY SHOULD BE UP IN ANOTHER WEEK OR TWO.

**OTHER THAN WAITING FOR AN UPDATE YOU ALL CAN CHECK OUT MY FORUM!**

**.net/topic/104033/56115267/1/#56907493**

**JUST COPY AND PAST THE LINK AND IT WILL TAKE YOU TO THE FORUM**

**PLEASE LOOK AT THE CHARACTER LIST AND CHOOSE WHO YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE.  
><strong>

**ALSO DON'T FORGET ABOUT MY POLL WHICH IS UP ON MY PROFILE AND ON THE FORUM**

**PLEASE VOTE!**

****I LOOK FORWARD FOR ALL OF YOU TO BE CHARACTER'S ON THE FORUM.

YOU CAN ALSO SEND ME A REVIEW OR PM OF WHO YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE.

THESE ARE THE CHARACTERS THE BOLDED ONES ARE TAKEN:

**Bella: PrincessAnastasiaBelikov**

Charlie:

**Jacob: Forgotten Tactic**

Billy:

Embry:

Brady:

Colin:

Seth:

Quil:

Leah:

Mike:

Lauren:

Emily:

Jessica:

Quil Sr:

Harry:

Sue:

Paul:

Jared:

Kim:

Rachel:

Sam:

Edward:

Emmett:

Rose:

Carlisle:

Esme:

Jasper:

Alice:

Ben:

Angela:

Tyler:

I HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL THERE.

I WILL GET THE STORIES UP SOON!


End file.
